


Abbuffata natalizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sanji sa come viziare il suo fidanzato a Natale.Questa storia partecipa alla “#XmasCountdown Challenge (FairyPiece Forum)”.





	Abbuffata natalizia

Abbuffata natalizia

 

Il tavolo aveva una tovaglia blu mare, decorata con argentati fiocchi di neve e allegri pesci variopinti con cappelli di Natale.

Farfalle rosso rubino decorava il grande albero di Natale, sulla cui sommità scintillava una stella dorata.

Perline colorate e piccoli gnometti barbuti erano appesi anche al corrimano di ferro battuto e agli ampi lampadari placcati in oro.

“Ricapitoliamo: due antipasti di mare, tre primi al ragù fatti in casa, diversi secondi tra carne e pesce, caffè e ora mi stai dicendo che solo in dessert di frutta c’è praticamente un altro pranzo?” chiese Usopp.

“Mi era parso avessi gradito tutto” disse Sanji, sistemando una cornucopia carica di frutti di stagione sul tavolo.

Usopp si grattò la guancia, aveva gli occhiali da aviatore decorati da alcune foglie di pungitopo verde scuro.

“Perché una volta ho mangiato una intera famiglia di balene ripiene di canditi. Di sicuro molto più buone di un semplice panettone.

Era un cenone di Natale come questo, ma ci trovavamo in una nave persa in una tempesta” mentì.

Sanji gli leccò la guancia, dove era rimasto un po’ di sugo di uno dei condimenti.

“A Natale persino le tue storie fantasiose assumono più fascino. Allora, vuoi arrenderti?” domandò.

Usopp negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare gli spessi riccioli mori. Afferrò un mandarancio ed iniziò a sbucciarlo, il forte odore che veniva da esso gli punse le narici del naso pronunciato.

Sanji ridacchiò.

“In fondo ‘Cena fa rima con indigestione’” disse. Gli fece l’occhiolino, facendo ondeggiare il ricciolo dorato del suo sopracciglio. L’altro occhio era coperto da una spessa ciocca di capelli biondi.

Usopp si mise uno spicchio in bocca, sentendolo freddo al palato. In contrasto con il tepore che veniva dalle alte fiamme del loro camino.

< In fondo questi sono gl’inconvenienti quando il tuo ragazzo è un cuoco > pensò. Si massaggiò lo stomaco rigonfio che borbottava leggermente, i suoi occhi erano socchiusi a causa di una pressante sonnolenza. L’odore di cannella dei biscotti lasciati nel fornetto si mischiava agli altri odori della cucina, coperti però dal profumo dell’agrume.


End file.
